


Working Backwards

by Pixie_Child



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M Martin
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Timeline</b>: After "Abby's Un-Valentine" (#127)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Backwards

Abby's not sure when they stopped jokingly calling what they did 'dating.' It was probably around the time they started meeting in between classes just to say 'hi,' which was just after they fell into a routine of going to her house after school if neither of them had babysitting jobs or sports meetings, there wasn't a BSC meeting. It was definitely after Mary Anne started getting weird around her, giving her funny out-of-the-corner-of-her-eye looks and jumping a foot in the air and moving halfway across the room when Abby would sit down next to her in Claudia's room.

It wasn't a conscious decision, they didn't sit down and decide that the joke had gone too far and they were making people uncomfortable. They just didn't say it anymore.

Which was fine. It had started to make her uncomfortable, too. Not because of the rumors that were floating around the school or the fact that Mary Anne's weirdness stopped being funny after the second week. More like because she would catch herself staring at Kristy, and wonder what it would be like to date her; and the way she would stand in front of the mirror trying to decide if she should wear contacts instead of her glasses and changing her outfit three times before realizing that she was acting like Anna on her first date with Ross. It was unnerving, to say the least.

She had told the truth about having ex-boyfriends back on Long Island. It wasn't as if she'd never been on a date before. There weren't the hundreds that she'd said, but there were a few. Boyfriends, with an emphasis on BOY. So while dating wasn't new, wanting to date a girl? That was more than a little weird.

She didn't want to say anything though. Because saying "hey, guess what, you're kinda hot and maybe we should go out on a date" is bound to cause problems in a friendship. Particularly when Abby knows Kristy's had at least one boyfriend, too. So asking her out would probably be a bad idea. And chances are kissing her would be even worse.

But kissing her back, when Kristy started it? She figures that's probably okay to do. Better than okay, even. And she just might ask if they can go back to calling it dating, when the kiss stops.

Or maybe after the next one.


End file.
